Canyontalia: Alice in Hetalialand
by Mel Marc
Summary: Anyway, normal days are normal days until you wake up as an anime character of the opposite gender, and find out that Egland screwed up with magic. Oh well, like nothing can go wrong here... (Oh well sucky summary, meh)K for colorful language


Chapter One

"Urgh…" Alice blinked blearily as she woke up, dark hair falling into her half-awakened eyes. "Where… Where am I…?" she yelped as she sat bolt upright in the bed. The room she was now in was decorated in a traditional Chinese fashion, with decorative scrolls adorning the walls, and bright, cheerful red splashed everywhere. Alice turned around to spot a panda lying fast asleep next to her.

"OMG PANDA!" she yelled…"Yelled? Shouldn't I have screamed? For some reason, I can't…? Oh well… Maybe my voice changed overnight?" she thought out loud. "I guess it could happen… Puberty and all…" She frowned slightly, but then brightened again as she glomped the poor panda who had to suffer waking up to sudden yelling and then being crushed. Thankfully, it was pretty much immortal from being crushed like that all the time… Alice finished cooing over the adorable panda and swung herself out of bed, then almost tripping as she found out exactly how much longer her legs were. _Eh? _she thought to herself, _Why am I so much… OMG I'M TALLER OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG… _She went on like that for a little while as she bounced around the unfamiliar room, the obvious facts about her body gone unnoticed as she grabbed that panda, threw on something random, and began exploring the house. She passed several rooms, including a study, a mini library, a room full of scrolls(?), a few bathrooms, and a room containing a boy with messy brown hair and insane humidity levels. Honestly, Alice thought that there was practically water _dripping_ from the ceiling as she blushed slightly and quickly closed the door. Thank goodness the boy wasn't _awake_…

Finally, after much wandering around, a rumbling stomach reminded her to find something to eat. Downstairs was a pretty large kitchen, from which she just snatched a bowl and tried to find cereal and milk, as well as an actual _spoon for goodness' sake! _The kitchen had so many cupboards that Alice had to look for nearly ten whole minutes before plopping down at the dining table to eat her hard-earned cereal. Then Alice remembered that she didn't have a spoon. So, being the lazy person that she was, she just tried to drink it straight from the bowl, and tipped it to her mouth when a voice from the doorway called out to her.

"China, what are you doing?" the boy from before asked. Now Alice recognised the boy as Hong Kong, from her favorite anime, Hetalia.

"Um… You just called me China, right?" she asked confusedly.

"What else am I supposed to call you?" he replied snarkily. Alice shrugged.

"Like, maybe Alice or something? I'm a girl, you know?!" Then, the realization that Hong Kong was definitely not going to know her, and that for some reason she _was_ feeling not much like a girl at the moment, she decided to just play along, and hope that she got China's accent correct. "Um… Er… I mean, aru… Ah! I must really be getting old! I am getting so confused with myself, heh heh…" she forced out a rather obviously faked laugh. "Um…?" Hong Kong looked absolutely unconvinced, but he replied in a fashion that made Alice want to scream with relief.

"Um… I guess you, like, had too much to drink or something so you got confused," he stated in a flat tone.

"Yeah! That must be what happened! Russia must have forced me to drink some of his vodka or something..." she exclaimed, then added, slightly belatedly, "Aru." Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're still a little… how should I put it… _hung over_ or something…" his voice trailed off slightly.

"I… I NEED TO GO TO MY ROOM FOR A SEC BE RIGHT BACK ARU!" Alice suddenly yelped as she leaped out of her chair at the table as she dashed out the kitchen, up the stairs, around the upper floors for about two minutes, and around several scared servants before reaching "her" room panting. As well as leaving behind a lonely bowl of (uneaten) cereal and a very amused Hong Kong.

"A… Aiya… Why… Why am I so tired already? I really must be getting old no matter how young people think thirtee-" Alice stopped mid-sentence as she caught a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror of the room she had woken up in. "WHAT THE-! Wha- Why do I look like CHINA?! And why in the world am I suddenly a boy?! Does that mean…" She took a deep breath. "OMIGOSH YUSH! I'VE WANTED TO BE A BOY FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!"

A loud banging ensued from the door of her, no China's room. "Will you, like shut up in there? I'm trying to concentrate on finding, like, my firecrackers or something!"

"SORRY!" she yelled back, still jubilant at her miraculous discovery. "I'll quiet down now aru." She turned back to the mirror as she turned to the side just to make sure, because China did look quite feminine, that she did not have any "girly bits" at all. Which, to her growing excitement (honestly how in the world can she get more excited… American genes), she did not have and she almost squealed again in delight.

"I wonder what I would do if I met other nations beside Hong Kong though…" she wondered out loud. "I was pretty lucky that Hong Kong seemed not to notice, and that Russia was able to take the fall… Although I would be in trouble if he decides to call Russia and ask what happened… But! I can't worry about _that_ now! I can finally tease the real Hong Kong about Iceland, I can use my drawing skills to good use, fangirl over Giripan, Iggypan, USUK, Ameripan, Ro… wait no… and, best of all, HONGICE OH MY GOSH!" She let out an excited squeal as she tried to tie up her hair the way China did. Alice rushed out to grab a very surprised panda while yelling "PANDAAAAAA!" again. She tended to do that every time she saw a panda. Maybe she could ask Japan about R-18 doujinshi while she was here… Might as well… OR she could go and make a fool of herself and leave China to clean up the mess when they switch back… If they switch back that is…

"I wonder," she thought out loud, "that if I'm here, then doesn't it mean that China is over in _my _body? He had better not be a huge pervert about it! I wonder if any of my friends came with me… It would be really strange to be all alone here… I just realised this… but I'm more alone than ever… Fuhuhuhu… I laughed like Russia just now… IT SOUNDED SO AWESOME IN CHINA'S VOICE OH MY GOSH!" Alice laughed for real at that thought as she tied back her hair in a reasonably neat ponytail and at least tried to look somewhat presentable. She shrugged again and decided to calm down.

"I think I should go and check up on Hong Kong or something… Or… I don't know… practice accents or something?" she wondered. Alice picked up some more reasonable clothes and threw them on haphazardly. "I should look around more carefully from now on though…" Alice left the room to look around in China's home. Meanwhile, the panda slowly blinked and settled back down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Okay this is going to be a co-op fic with Vysria, and there are four main perspectives to it, this one, Hong Kong, Crystal, and China. There is also a separate (?) prologue that is going to be posted and it basically is England performing a spell that causes them to switch bodies and they need to get back and run on sentence, and yeah. :) I'm so informal lol Okay so this is it for the first chapter. I guess. Updates will be rather sporadic, as I have to juggle high school application, school, homework, the stress of being in middle school, art, violin, and, of course, HETALIA! OH, and fandom club and a million other activities I have. So… ZAI JIAN! (Bai in mandarin just cuz :3)The other ones are Canyontalia: Prologue, Canyontalia: Panda and Hello Kitty, Canyontalia: Firecrackers, and Canyontalia: Clear as Crystal.**


End file.
